In recent years, a specification called HBBTV (Hybrid Broadcast Broadband TV) in Europe is being discussed. In HBBTV, videos and applications are delivered via transmission media including broadcast and the Internet. Here, the video refers to A/V content data that is to be subjected to reproduction processing by a player of a terminal apparatus, and the application refers to document data, image data, script data, and the like that can be processed by a browser of the terminal apparatus.
In HBBTV, the terminal apparatus acquires a table called AIT (Application Information Table) and manages an application based on control information on a life cycle that is described in the table.
In the AIT, for example, “AUTOSTART”, “PRESENT”, and “KILL” are described as the control information on a life cycle of an application. “AUTOSTART” mans that the terminal apparatus immediately and automatically executes reproduction of an application, “PRESENT” means that the terminal apparatus does not automatically execute the reproduction, and “KILL” means that terminal apparatus stops the reproduction of an application. Based on the control information on a life cycle in the AZT as described above, the terminal apparatus acquires and reproduces an application that has been set to be immediately and automatically reproduced, for example.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique that uses the AIT as synchronization information of an application program that an information processing apparatus has downloaded.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-94702 (paragraphs [0106]-[0108])